


痒

by litchidong



Category: Sodagreen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litchidong/pseuds/litchidong
Summary: *第一次水仙试水。*低俗文学。*写不好我也不管了发完就跑。*软烂小猫xA系卷毛
Relationships: 吴青峰/吴青峰
Kudos: 3





	痒

**Author's Note:**

> *第一次水仙试水。  
> *低俗文学。  
> *写不好我也不管了发完就跑。  
> *软烂小猫xA系卷毛

“他是绵绵一段乐章，多想多想有谁懂得吟唱。”

吴青峰觉得自己，已经再也没法绷住即将汹涌而出的情欲了。  
他迷迷瞪瞪的看着眼前的场景，炫目的灯光在他蒙着薄雾的眼中映成了一个个大大小小的白色光点，一个个的用洁白映照着他不见人的阴暗需求。  
他好想要，好想要。  
进门之前他也没有想到这个和自己长得一模一样的男人，会在水里放了低劣的烈性春药，引的六根清净、了无欲念的人儿生出了激烈的情潮，这强烈感说作是吴青峰这辈子出生以来的极点都不为过。  
吴青峰只觉身体不自觉的燥热，来自灵魂深处的空虚将他的理智一点点的吞没，像是暴虐的饕餮在人间的一番风卷残云，最后只留得一具空壳躯体。  
身体后方贯穿的穴道有规律的收缩着，穴道壁的每一寸肌肤都瘙痒难耐，硬是不吞下什么东西毫不退缩。小股的淫液随着吴青峰的甬道缓缓流出，沾湿了他贴身的衣裤，在他的身后阴成一片。  
他瘫坐在沙发上无助的低声呜咽，紧紧的夹着双腿消减越来越火热的念头。他低眉看到身前的阴茎已经在蠢蠢欲动，抬起了脑袋像是在质疑主人的迟疑不觉。  
自己解决吗？  
不，不行。  
桃色的眼眸转眼看着一旁幸灾乐祸的始作俑者，吴青峰毫无杀伤力的瞪了他一眼，接着就被哀求占了大半。  
在理性和天性的比拼中，大多时候理性都是天性手下败将。  
他当下只觉好想被充满，想被什么粗大的棍状物体顶上欢愉的极点，被粗暴的一下一下撞击着最敏感的那块软肉，而不是用自己完全不顶用的纤细手指。  
“求我。”男人看着小猫已经触及至崩溃的边缘，他却依旧事不关己的站在一边叉着手，看了半天的好戏却只丢出两个单蹦的字眼。  
求他，跪在地上求他，求到他满意了为止。  
“求，求你。”已经快要失去意识的猫儿听到和自己一模一样的声线，却不是从自己嘴里发出来的，欲念又在漫长的时间轴上到达了波峰——听着自己的声音，看着自己的面孔，也会想要被自己作弄到高潮。  
他摸索着同样性感的声线，像被一条线牵引着一样，俯身跪趴在沙发上，努力忍住自己已经倾盆溢出的呻吟。  
“求你……求你……呜……求你……”  
求你哪怕暴虐的插入，也请满足这份湮没已久的淫靡。  
等待了许久却没得到回音，马上就要歪倒晕厥的人儿本来以为解欲无望，却接着被一股巨大的力量扳直身体，死死的压在沙发上动弹不得。而他同样感受到的，是身前的男人一根滚烫直立的柱体，抵在他的身上让他口渴难耐。  
吴青峰努力睁开眼睛，看着和自己没差的五官上一幅戏谑的微笑，近在咫尺却又远隔天际，虚幻的让他难以置信。  
男人的唇角如自己一般上翘，平时总被羡慕亲起来一定很舒服，而吴青峰也终于尝到了这唇的滋味。软软揉揉，但却有因为经常撕咬而干裂翘起的白膜横亘在唇上。一条灵巧的舌，毫无陌生感的探开吴青峰的牙关，在吴青峰的舌腹上舔舐吸吮，不客气的侵占夺取。  
“呜……”激烈的攫取让吴青峰几乎透不过气，窒息的快感和着空虚的渴望占据小猫的大脑，让他当下变成一个只会求爱的机器。  
男人空闲下来的手指，一点一点解开了吴青峰身下的束缚，连带着吴青峰未解禁的天性一并的放生。  
他用冰凉且修长的手指轻柔的扣弄着马眼，他温柔的对待所有男人这根最软弱的分身，温柔的像是吴青峰眉眼间泛滥的粼波。羞耻的液体在马眼口一点点溢出，吴青峰整个人都处在在坐跳楼机一般的晕眩中，所有的感觉神经都集中在了阴茎的顶端。  
“呜……慢一点……受……不了……”吴青峰涣散的目光落在身下套弄阴茎的玉润手指上。修剪的和自己一样整齐的指甲，手背上和自己一样的一颗浅黑色点痣，让自己玩弄自己的想法不停的盘旋在他的大脑的上空。  
男人手下的东西越来越炽热，与指尖的触感形成了冰与火的交织，冷血的动物一点点将软烂猫咪推上了高潮的领域。  
“嗯……？”已然濒临绝顶的吴青峰正要发泄最后一番，身前的男人却突然松开了手指，挑眉看着欲求不满的猫儿。猫儿满眼的都是疑惑与渴求，眼角的泪花凝成小粒的珍珠，断线一般撒落了一地的珍宝。  
好痒，好痒。  
身后的肉穴已经再也容不得半分的拖延，收缩张阔着催促主人尽快为这张小嘴里填充属于它的吃食。  
身前的挺立已经肿胀难耐，轻微的战栗着想要喷薄出白色的浊液。  
“求你……”碾磨到糜烂的软弱哀求从吴青峰的齿缝间穿出，一点点敲击着男人的耳膜。  
他学乖了，要顺着男人的占有欲，俯跪在他的身前无下限的哀求。  
“求我喔。”男人总算有了动作，却不是帮助小猫解欲，而是伸向了自己的腰间。  
猝不及防的插入一下子撞碎了吴青峰的所有理智，脆弱的猫儿梗住脖子将脱口而出的呻吟噎在了喉间。  
“好爽……呜呜……太……太大了……”吴青峰推搡着男人的肩膀，身后的嘴巴却出卖了他的本性。温热的甬道紧紧的包裹住男人粗长的肉棒，缩合间将其吞没的完完全全。  
湿滑的淫液撞击出靡乱的水声，下体的腥涩气味直往吴青峰的鼻子里面窜。他反手紧紧箍住男人的臂膀，大口大口呼吸着和自己一样的清甜花香，最后不知道为什么支支吾吾的一口咬住了男人的肩膀。  
无力的小猫咬不出什么痕迹，在男人感来就像是调情一般的嘶摩，平滑的齿端蹭的他肩膀痒痒的，像是一只调皮的猫儿在摩擦示好。  
小猫已经被过分激烈的抽插顶的说不出话来。男人粗大的阴茎拨弄着自己断裂的琴弦，而自己的阴茎则随着快速的抽动上下摇摆，在空中画出混乱的弧线。  
小猫骤然感觉自己的神经开始脱离，本能的抽搐像电击一般从下而上贯穿了身体。他拱起纤弱的腰肢，撑着身体不让自己摔下沙发。  
而后是几秒的静默，所有的感觉都随着男人最后的抽离而回归本位。  
白浊摸索着探进五脏六腑，混合着肠液一并被带除了体外，亮晶晶的滴落在了大理石砖块的地板上。

啊，痒。


End file.
